


流浪者 V for Vagrant

by GlenCuthach



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, 奇怪的CP增加了, 并没有什么丧病内容, 瞎他妈写, 请诸位也瞎他妈读
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlenCuthach/pseuds/GlenCuthach
Summary: 夜之城的卡珊德拉见过两次日落。
Relationships: Misty Olszewski & V, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 6





	1. Viventi 幸存者

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 基本上是个米丝蒂视角的奇怪故事。米丝蒂和V之间偏A+B，有发展成A/B的倾向，但没那么快。  
> 2\. 我先刷了！#汝妻子吾养之# #寡妇门前是非多#……其实这些都没有，应该没有什么丧病的内容。  
> 3\. 是关于“如何处理失去某人”这个事实的实验性小作文，说不定挺无聊的，但我搞得还挺开心。  
> 4\. 怪力流浪者女V。故事灵感来源于一首叫流浪者的歌（Vagrant-by Feint/Veela）

米丝蒂·奥尔谢夫斯基前半夜睡得非常不安稳。

当她从放低的躺椅上醒来时，盖在身上的毛毯已经滑到了腿肚，也难怪她皮肤发凉，还布着些冷汗。

她在自己的店铺过夜的时间也不少，毕竟褪下白昼那层聊胜于无的阳光之后，入夜的夜之城实在不是她应该乱走的地方。在小唐人街这一带，大部分混混都知道秘辛小店的小姑娘是在维克托铁拳保护下的。但其它地方可就没这说法了——在这样的城市，哪怕是一个片区的地头蛇，走入自己辖区外的街道都要抱着随时可能一对螳螂刀就插在肾上的觉悟。因此，即使她和杰克共同租住的公寓就在两个街区之外，若杰克没有跨着那架引擎轰隆的鲜红Arch出现在街角，米丝蒂也不怎么会在天黑之后独自回家。

这时窗外有雷声隐隐滚来，电光不时起落在豪雨中，穿过一室的架柜陈设，在墙上照开道道白骨一般的深痕。米丝蒂从脚边将毯子拉了上来，裹在身上。她并不讨厌雨，也不害怕打雷。相反，这些喧嚣的自然力量仍能在人类自封的钢铁森林中寻得出路，仿佛有着蓬勃的生命力一般，这在她眼中甚至有些浪漫色彩。

但今天的雨不太寻常。

或许是有些受凉，米丝蒂裹紧了毯子，只觉逐渐回暖的指尖有些针刺一般的隐约触感。

这时真有两声汽车的鸣笛刺破雨幕传来。然后她便听得维克托拉开地下室的铁门，步履疲沓地走上来的声响。那个义体医生经常开着夜诊，城市过高的犯罪率保佑他生意兴隆，大半夜捂着冒着肠子的腹部前来就诊的人还真不少。放弃了尝试继续入睡，米丝蒂随意裹了一件披肩，取来雨伞，从后门出去了。她开门时刚好与维克多打了个照面。面有倦容的医生感谢了她的伞和一如既往的协助，在拉开临街的铁栏时将她保护性地格在了身后——毕竟需要大晚上来缝肚子的怎么都不会是什么儒雅斯文的人。

她越过维克多的肩膀，只见一辆外皮损毁得有些严重的高级轿车静静停在雨中，肃穆得仿佛一口纯黑的棺椁。她瑟缩了一下，举着伞的手不自觉地颤了起来。

变形的车门歪歪斜斜地开了。

维克多原还戒备地绷紧的肩背忽然也脱力般松垮了下去。

“威尔斯先生不幸去世了。”空无一人的前座，一个优美但有些平板的男声说道，“根据V女士的指示，我将他的遗体配送到此地。请维克多·维克托先生确认接收。”

那个医生如受重击一般，后退了一步。

“操。”维克多说，一手扳住了车门框，像是要借力保持平衡一般。但还是失败了，仅是往那车内看了一眼他就又是一阵摇晃。他将拳骨塞进嘴里狠狠咬了一口，才勉强找回了些神智，他几乎要朝那个AI司机吼叫了：“那她人呢？！”

“V女士只交代将威尔斯先生的遗体送达，恐并未告知后续的安排。”

“她就这样让你……杰克……操，这两个傻孩子……”维克多混乱地抹了一把脸，觉得自己快疯了。

一只柔软的手轻轻落在了医生颤抖的手腕上，在暴雨之中，带着不比花瓣大多少的安抚。

那把共用的雨伞不知何时已经滑到了地上，但他们两人谁也没注意。那姑娘灵巧却坚定地挤过维克多身前，将身子探进了车里。

那些高级皮革车座已经被血浸透了，摸上去都有些打滑。

他就在那。

她昨日还豪迈地嚷嚷着要成为夜城新王的小王子。

那身公司职员西装裹在他身上真是一言难尽：他太过强壮，把那身西服撑得很是奇怪。不过还是挺新奇，如果他这时候张开眼睛，米丝蒂说不定会用那种啦啦队长般的矫造语气夸赞他帅气逼人——总归他们最后一次见面结束得并不那么愉快，得想法弥合一下。然后V，老维，所有人都为这个不走心的赞美大笑出声。

——一个没有人受到伤害的想象。

在那个蓝幽幽的AI司机没什么情绪的注视下，米丝蒂将手掌贴在了他脸颊上。他脸上的血痕已经干了，但当她摸过那带血的嘴唇，之前指尖的隐痛又浮现出来了。米丝蒂的手指被雨水浸得很冰，但和他的脸相比很难说哪个更冰。她手掌下移，带着迟来的抚慰，触摸过那些被血浸饱泡软的衣料，还有他已经开始僵硬的手，搁在膝上的金色双枪。她将带着枪茧的食指握了握，轻轻勾了勾——这双粗糙的大手，这可能是她最后一次触碰了。

说出他的名字。

说出他的名字，带他回家。

“……我的杰克。”一滴温暖的眼泪破开冰凉的脸颊坠了下来，她声音中终于有什么东西碎裂了，“请来帮帮我吧，老维。”

米丝蒂什么都知道。

但她还是会为所发生的一切落泪。

接下来要怎么办呢？

她甚至没给与更多的时间来消化这个“失去了某人”的现实。

那具冒雨抬回的遗体还在地下诊所的躺椅上滴着水，一队荷枪实弹的荒坂特工却接踵杀至，要将那也夺去。她裹着被淋湿的披肩，游魂一般站在那没动。一名士兵大步走过来，用日语骂了句什么，往她背上一推，向那膝弯里一脚蹬下去，她便倒在地上了。

维克多任由荒坂特工用枪顶着头，配合地全身贴地。却仍在他们粗暴对待她时怒吼出声，被一枪托砸晕了过去。

后半夜，米丝蒂就在维克多的诊所度过了。

那名医生曾是著名的拳击手，一颗千锤百炼的脑袋仅是挨那么一下，醒得倒也快。

但在这样一个糟糕透顶的雨夜，他们需要另一个人的陪伴。要一个人去擦那些血——混合着雨水，狰狞地爬满了手术椅，杰克仅余的那些血——太过残忍，没人能做到这个。她回了趟自己的店里，泡了一壶合成花草茶端过来。热辣辣的两大杯灌下去，谁也没尝出什么滋味来。当他们重新聚起些力气起来做一些整顿时，维克多发现杰克的双枪落在了侧翻的置物架下面。这是街头很常见的型号，虽然被那个孩子气的男人起了非常不常见的名字：金色狠婆娘。荒坂对它们不会有什么兴趣，肯定不会为了这个杀回来。

至少还留下了一些可供睹物思人的东西。

但这甚至不是她有权保留的东西。

当苍白的白昼重新照进布兰街的小巷时，米丝蒂依然魂不守舍，虽不至于彻底垮掉，但她头脑空白地握着通讯器坐了半日，也没想好要怎么和威尔斯太太传递这个噩耗——况且那位女士也不怎么喜欢她，几乎从不正眼看她。最终还是维克多帮了这个忙，表示会亲自去海伍德一趟，将杰克的死讯和那对张扬的金枪一同带过去。

但他还没来得及出发，另一辆德拉曼的黑皮出租就乘着夕阳冲进了步行街，在通灵屋外喇叭狂按。路人原是叫骂一片，却见那车门被猛然蹬开，一个男人踉跄扑了出来，白衬衣上全是血，就顿时作无事四散了。

一个义体医生门前来了个流着血亟待救治的人，这在夜之城连插曲都算不上，就是随处可见的日常罢了，没人想观看这个。

求救的男人有着明显日本口音，颈子后的义体装甲上甚至有着荒坂家纹——这让米丝蒂有一瞬间被揪紧了心脏——而从敞开的车门里，她没有看到前夜那般恐怖流了一车的血，不过也差不多了：一个一身脏污的年轻女人歪在座椅里，砂色皮肤上覆着面积可观的干涸血渍。像是承受着极大的痛苦一般，她双眼紧闭着，身体都在微微抽搐。维克多奔上前去，在她翻倒下去之前接住了她，仅是这个动作都让那姑娘脱口呛出一泡血来。

“V！听得到我说话吗？”

米丝蒂探了探对方的额头，那里一片滚烫。事实上搁在医生肩上的那整颗头颅都在异常地发热，可能是义体出现了故障，而裸露在外的双臂上皮肤又非常凉。像这冷热交替冲撞在她体内，又可能是有别的什么东西在折磨着她，这个女人浑浑噩噩地发出一声疼痛的惨叫。

“我先把她弄进去。”维克多忙对那个中年男人说道，捞起V急步走向了诊所。

男人只是点了点头，像是之前开门的动作已经用光了他最后那点力气，他按住自己的伤处靠坐到了车轮上：“别让她死了。”

米丝蒂则蹲下身去。即使那个晃眼的荒坂标志让她有些反胃，她还是帮助了那个男人。

她看到了自己的指尖，鲜血覆了满手，将前夜或许没洗净的那些属于杰克的给盖住了。

她想，这座城市真的不曾善待任何人。所有悲伤的部分都过不了夜，对着太阳发下的壮志随着日沉也再无人听晓。

_我要继续下去。_

_老妈和兄弟们，他们总有一日都会看到，我不会永远在那下面。_

_我要成为这座城市的传奇。_

_继续前行，妹子（chica）。_

米丝蒂轻轻吐出一口气，最后看了一眼隐没在高楼间的赤红落日，和折返的维克多一起将那个极大可能是荒坂员工的男人架进了诊所。

一颗将熄的太阳将火种浇在了她的心脏。

她会需要这个。继续下去。

往后所有黑夜都将只有独行，米丝蒂需要这份勇气。


	2. Via 前路

V公寓门外的那扇铁门又坏了。

当米丝蒂坐电梯上来时，正有两个从头到脚都染得红绿交错的虎爪帮青年对着那些咬死的铁条无能狂怒，又拉又锤。她犹豫了一下还要不要过去。就在这个时候，V的门开了。那个雇佣兵只套着背心和四角裤，赤着一双脚，看上去就像被放进滚筒沙尘暴里搅打过一番那么糟糕透顶。显然那些持续不断的金属惨叫让本就状态极差的她更加暴躁。两个有为青年听得声响回过头去。然后两个黑道成员四只手两把霰弹枪被一个手无寸铁的女人吓得魂飞魄散，扭身就往过道另一侧跑远了。

V没管他们，盯了那扇铁门一会儿，走上前去，两只手卡进铁条间，向两边扯去，撕纸一般就把它掰开一个至少足够人通行的缝隙来。这样至少一时半会儿不会再有人对那门发难，也不会再来烦她了。她甩了甩手上的铁屑，这才注意到米丝蒂，肉眼可见地转换出了一副不说和蔼，至少是毫不沾边的“友方”状态来。

“你……”这个明明是自己发信息请她过来的人努力回想一番，终于反应过来：“啊，你送药来了吗？”

“你看上去不太好。”米丝蒂不掩忧虑。

“烂爆了，米丝蒂。”雇佣兵抓了抓粘连起绺的长发，转身进屋了，“进来坐吧。”

走进公寓米丝蒂才明白了这才一天不到V那两大瓶红蓝药片就没了的原因。

一些红蓝相间的糊状物黏在地板上，一只装着同样恶心内容物的碗也躺在一边。这还不是全部。那地上散着更多东西：空的龙舌兰瓶子，烟头，流油的外卖盒子，枪支也四处可见。米丝蒂进门时还踢到了一只空弹匣。一架轮椅被折叠起来，扔在角落里，上面挂着一些又脏又破的衣服。

至少，之前把V用轮椅推回来时，这间屋子还不是这德行。就仿佛这段时间里V没干别的事，就在家自己跟自己打架了。

——某种程度上来说还真是这样。

“和你脑子里的朋友相处不妙吗，V？”米丝蒂挪开茶几上那支霰弹枪，将装着药瓶的袋子放了上去。在这样的场景中她也出奇冷静，这或许算是海伍德出身自带的天赋了。

“是啊，如你所见。”V草草指了一圈凌乱的室内，又为踩到那些已经干了的药糊低咒了一声。她看了一眼袋子，原本要出口的道谢卡在了嘴边，她把脸埋进双掌：“噢不……你和老维就不能只给我那个……蓝的，呃，阻断片？王八蛋银手，那家伙老想跟我争夺身体控制权，打不出个结果就把药全给溶了，神经病啊！”

“至少你们在尝试磨合了。”米丝蒂拉开了百叶窗，注意到玻璃上有一处带血的龟裂。“伪内三嗪只是给你们多一个选项，既然不得不呆在一起，说不定有那么一天，你也有需要信任他的时候。”

V惊恐地看着她：“不了吧！那你第二天就能在头版看到我抱着核弹经典复刻银手炸荒坂塔的新闻了。”

米丝蒂没忍住笑了出来，她走上去轻轻扳过对方的肩——这个能够徒手撕铁栏的姑娘由得她这么做了——将V向浴室那边推：“去洗个澡吧，V，那对理清思绪会有些帮助。”

“也对。”V自言自语道，径自走进浴间，按下了冲凉。

米丝蒂目瞪口呆地看着她穿着衣服站在花洒下。

雇佣兵把手撑在浴室壁上，枯草色的长发沾水之后颜色变得很深，血痕一样淌在背上。身上的衣料被水流逐渐浸湿，那贴在身上感觉不知道会有多诡异，但她浑无所察。

“全他妈乱套了。”V任由水柱从头顶浇下，只看着自己的脚趾，“早上我想出门，本来那时候就想洗澡，结果我他妈房租欠费，他们把水电停了。好不容易搞定这个，结果车他妈的在停车场就被撞坏了。我他妈不走了，想回去睡觉，又跟那个王八蛋吵起来了……”她猛地把那颗连防弹玻璃都能撞裂的头磕在墙上，“……就没一件事顺利，而且我他妈就要死了。”

“V……”米丝蒂轻叹了一声，也没有被吓到。

人总有这种时候，而她一直是个善于倾听的人。

她将手搭上去，轻轻捋了捋女人湿漉漉的背脊。

V在她掌下颤了颤，没有回头，声音中却也带上了些湿意：“……就没一件事情顺利的。什么都没做好，我他妈的要死了……而且我害死了杰克。”

那个名字让米丝蒂深吸了一口气缓解胸口涌上的窒痛，却只觉得吸进去的也是玻璃碴子，只将她从里到外扎得更痛了。

“你知道那不是你的错。”

V晃了晃脑袋，恍若未闻。她的声音中怪异地同时充斥着疲惫和杀意：“还有T-bug。操，从一开始就不该接的，这都是些什么破单子？还有那三百磅的金链子猪猡，我甚至没机会亲手杀他，但凡我能，我……”她将手按到脸上，喉咙里狠狠抽了一声，像是有人往她肺叶子上扎了一刀一般，“……我本来是要去找威尔斯太太，她让我过去一趟，说有些东西要给我。操，我哪来的脸过去啊，我怎么配得上这等宽容……”

“你听着，V。”米丝蒂又是在那脊背上轻拍了几下，她依然温声细语，但语气严肃了许多，“并不因为你还幸存，整件事就全是你的错。那是由无数因果交织起来的，我能看见，任何后果都不是你一己之力造成的。威尔斯太太也明白这点。苛责你没有任何益处。”

V缓慢地转身向她，湿漉漉的眉毛下是一双有着凄厉之色的通红眼睛，水还从她头顶源源不断地浇下来，也看不出有没有哭过。

地砖上溅起的水把米丝蒂小腿都打湿了，但她没有退走。

“慢慢来——你知道我不是说时间上的。继续前行。”她想了想，还是小声说了：“或许你什么时候想去了，我可以和你一起去。我也……需要回海伍德一趟。”

V隔着水流静静地看了她一会儿。

说长不短，但足够她重拾些理智。她后退了一步，抬起手去拢被淋湿的头发，然后才注意到了身上透湿的背心和短裤。

在那姑娘感到更尴尬之前，米丝蒂已经体贴地走开了，身后传来湿衣服沉重落地的声音。

她将衣物和浴巾留在了洗手池边，回到起居室，在V洗完之前极具效率地清理了一片狼藉的地板。

米丝蒂没去碰茶几上那些枪支和弹匣。

一些关于杰克一边给他的宝贝双枪上油保养，一边眉飞色舞地讲着近日见闻趣轶的画面还清晰地烙在眼底。她不太记得他具体都讲了些什么，关于清道夫，关于瓦伦蒂诺帮，抠门的中间人还有他的好搭档V。有些内容十分跳脱，光听也知道是编的。但她喜欢。那些让他如此神采奕奕的事情她理应也一起高兴的。像生在阴处的植物终于被太阳看顾一般欣喜。杰克会纵容她的好奇，将清空子弹的手枪拿给她把玩，并且也像每个沐在爱河中的男人一样许诺：只要他在，姑娘就永远有他来保护。她用不着自己配枪，不需要碰这些。

——可爱的傻瓜。

仅一个简单的回忆都让她皱着眉露出一丝苦笑来。

这时候V关掉了淋浴，将那头长发随意挽住一拧，水就被绞出了大半——也亏得她发质非常结实，从色泽到质感都非常像生养她的恶土上那些能顶沙尘暴的强韧野草。她利落地穿戴一齐，像是那些难见的脆弱都被一并洗净了一般，足见是心中有了打算。

“米丝蒂！”那姑娘大步走出来，在踩到干净的客厅地板时还愣了一下，“呃……你，你这也太好了，谢谢。”

“不客气。”她温和地说。

V捡起了离自己最近的那把匕首，将它别在了脚踝，又开始动手捡别的危险品，一片一片，将一个雇佣兵浑身带刺的外皮重新组装起来。

“你本来想说什么吗？”米丝蒂问道。

V将茶几上那杆贴着花花绿绿贴纸的霰弹枪扛到了肩上，把一片阻断剂扔进了嘴里。

“你晚上想吃玉米脆片吗？”


	3. Veiler 守夜

米丝蒂将一片玉米脆片塞进嘴里。

她坐在街沿上，腿边搁着一些打包袋，那是一些从街边摊买来的芝士卷饼，内裹番茄青椒馅料，配素奶酪酱的玉米脆片和鹰嘴豆泥。廉价也有廉价的安慰，没人真在意吃进去的实际是什么东西，毒不死人就行了。

来的路上米丝蒂遇到了不少认识的人。说是认识，一个街区长大的发小，事实上也熟悉不到哪去。就像她和杰克一样，总是带伤的年轻男孩和古怪瘦弱的小姑娘，隔着这几十年不变的混乱街区打过几百次照面，也没有在几百次之内走向对方。

毕竟是个内部联系很是紧密的小地方，所有人都认识所有人。现在杰克的死讯已经在邻里之间传开——甚至没有尸体，没法给他办个体面一点的追悼会。知晓是杰克的女人，一些同情的目光难免会投到米丝蒂身上，密密匝匝压下来，哪怕她再通透都会感到难过。

但V显然分散走了更多注意力。

她虽是杰克的搭档，独自接活时跟瓦伦蒂诺帮难免摩擦——这是还个相对文雅的说法，想把她挂起来剥皮放血的人还真不少。不过毕竟V只是个收钱办事的雇佣兵，自个儿并没什么立场，只要钱给够，任何人都能暂时买断这架暴躁的人形坦克。况且她今天也不是来砸场子的，看在威尔斯母子的面子上，只在今天，没有人会动手。那群纹身穿环金链子帮众没有为难她，只是用炽热得过分的眼神全方位烘烤她，但她毫不在意就走进了野狼酒吧。

米丝蒂没有跟着，表示她有地方需要一个人去，一会儿在那碰头。

黑夜覆盖下来，只有那么一两盏暗黄的路灯在这巷子里撑出一点点光明来，像被漆黑海水环抱的孤岛。

所以她就在这里了，杰克车库上锁的铁门前。

看着墙壁上张牙舞爪的喷漆，吃着玉米脆片——就如同V提议的那样。

停在几步之外的摩托车是V偷来的。

她的改装越野车据说是被一辆失控的德拉曼出租给撞得稀碎——在此之前那姑娘从未想过那辆有一部分外壳部件是从军用坦克上扒下来的座驾会有被轿车撞坏的可能。

只能说是大意了，没有闪。

但V说要去海伍德，就马上要去。她下到停车场，随手就撬了一辆草薙，说是看它在那吃灰快一个月，主人怕不是早挂了。那座椅的部分其实是为单人骑乘设计的，勉强能挤下两个块头不大的姑娘。V驾技非常好，骑着那玩意轻轻松松穿行过高峰时段拥堵的车流——虽然老实说坐在那后面真的很恐怖——她们还是在午夜之前赶到了野狼酒吧。

这个杰克的好伙伴，他们共同的朋友，真是个非常奇怪的人。

好的意味上那种奇怪。

也许是高速飙车的烈风将心中的忧郁吹散了一些，米丝蒂坐在那都觉得身体中还轻飘飘的，灌饱了风。而她原以为故地重游心中会更沉重。

别人会怎么描述杰克呢？

中间人的笔记里也许会记录他的技能特长，办事的风格，以及一些说主观不主观的推荐指数。被他救过的雇主会觉得这小伙子还行，对待救援目标像一袋豆子也不是什么太大的问题，毕竟这种事也不是每天都要体验。托他劫货的雇主也觉得他还行，如果最终到手货物增加的那几斤重量不是抠除下来的子弹的话。他的瓦伦蒂诺帮头头曾从监狱里捎来话，就凭杰克曾经帮忙挡的那一枪，以后哪怕有人对着野狼酒吧的方向尿都要上帮派每日一杀名单。维克多说他就两个赤裸的拳头都比很多填了一身义体的现役拳击手还硬。威尔斯太太说那是她最宝贝最骄傲的好孩子，绝不能交给随便什么小姑娘，随便什么男孩子也不行。

而在米丝蒂这里，关于杰克的一切都是那么，充满生气的，检阅那些回忆像将身子扑进被阳光烘得柔软蓬松的被褥一样。

这部分是独属于她的，不与外道。

她很珍惜这段独处的时间。

在米丝蒂吃完了属于她的那份晚餐后没多久，V从酒吧后门出来了。

她身上冒着些酒气，不过从肢体动作上看不出任何醉意。

米丝蒂没有问她具体和威尔斯太太谈了什么，倒是她自己一边大嚼那些冷掉的卷饼，一边晃了晃一把车钥匙，简单地说道：“妈妈威尔斯让我接手了杰克那辆Arch.”

米丝蒂点点头，她也想不到比这更合适的安置方式了。

V吮掉虎口上的一些洋葱酱，继续道：“之前我们一起做过的一个单子，虽然我还没去领报酬，我要把杰克那部分给她，但她不愿意收。”

“也不是不能理解。”

“但可惜我带的是现金。”V耸了耸肩，响亮地咬着玉米脆片。“除非给我塞嘴里，我是不会收回去的。”

没看到V和野狼酒吧的老板娘为一卷钞票推推搡搡的画面说不定还挺遗憾的。威尔斯太太一直挺喜欢V，不过并不是对杰克前女友那种喜欢法，而是像又给杰克添了个暴躁的兄弟姐妹一般。这毫不奇怪。流浪者共有的那种热砂一般的坦荡让她很难被人讨厌。她和杰克都是由那些灼热的东西构成：醇酒，烈火和太阳。

也是因为如此，他们才能一同出生入死。

那应该也是些不足外道的，精彩的共同记忆了。

米丝蒂想着，有些讶然于这件事让她感到的失落。

这不是她相对安稳的生活中可以想象的，即使通过杰克的讲述也不过窥得一斑。更不论牌象中显现的那些符号化后的，关于命运的表述了。她在诊所帮助过那么多受伤的人，在自己的小店安抚过那么多疲沓的心灵。这些都是那些精彩背后的惨烈的真实，但那样的生活仍是那般引人入胜。小憩之后，他们依然选择前行，永远在路上，永远继续前行。

_继续前行。_

米丝蒂垂下眼睛。

她膝上被放了一件东西，在路灯的黄光之下闪着幽微的金光。

“V，我想我不应该……”她猛然抬头。

“她只给了我其中一把，我想这也不是不能理解。”V拍拍手上的碎屑，一本正经地解释。

米丝蒂泄出一口气道：“你知道我不是说这个。”

“好吧。因为你拿着比较合适。”V指了指那把从重量上判断应该没装子弹的手枪，“我是想或许下次再有外卖小哥走错路进了你的店铺，你可以用来扣下披萨。”

“V……”米丝蒂失笑。

“说正经的。我不知道杰克会不会跟你说这些，关于我们的作战风格，不过……”V少见得表现得有些局促，双手比划了一下，“我是那个在前面举着喷子瞎他妈喷的，或者在忙着敲人，杰克才是精准射击掩护我的那个。”

米丝蒂明白了过来：“……你不怎么用小型枪支啊。”

V点点头，甚至有点不好意思：“总之我拿着也用不好，倒不如让它继续保护你吧。”

她真是给了个让人无法拒绝的理由。

米丝蒂不怎么熟练地将那枪柄握在手里，端了起来。即使没装子弹，对她来说也有些沉——或许并不是实际上的沉，那是将好几个人的心意一起托在手上重量，她也就觉得坦诚那个变得不那么困难了：“有你作为搭档真是件好事，V。我很高兴是你在他身边。”

V双臂撑在身侧向后仰去，看了眼巷子顶上没有星星的夜空，目光又落回她身上：“你知道，在某个世界里，或许杰克，我，我们真能登顶这座城市……不过不管成功与否，在他那个成为传奇的梦想里，都给你预留了一个皇后的位置。”

这说法让米丝蒂一下就轻笑出声。

——可爱的，可爱的傻瓜。

“回去后我给你弄些子弹来吧。”

“要回去了么？”

“不啊，你想呆久一些也没关系。”

最终V还是用那辆偷来的车将米丝蒂载回了沃森区。

虽然她表现得很像一个有借有还的好青年，米丝蒂知道她只是拿不准就这样骑走杰克的座驾会不会让她不舒服。就和一番打闹后还是把钱留给了威尔斯太太一样，都是体恤的方式。

米丝蒂就是什么都知道。

而这次是一些会给人带来些笑容的发现。


	4. Visitor 造访者

V进来了。

V又从后门出去了。

仿佛又回到了那些旧日子。

杰克那辆赤红摩托排气管有些问题，远远地就能听出是他来了。对此通灵屋对街会所的保安有非常大的意见。但他是个善于接受不同事物的人，在被V摔出去砸坏一台自动贩卖机之后，他发现摩托并不是什么特别大的问题。

有疗伤的需求，杰克总是会先来找她。伤得不重的话就往那只冥想用的躺椅上一倒，在袅袅香薰中全副交由她护理，自己大剌剌讲起近日的作为，给每一道伤都掰扯一个豪迈的由来。偶尔他也乖乖听一听米丝蒂的神秘学小讲座，粗犷的脸上显出努力倾听但还仍然十分迷茫的神情来，看上去甚至非常天真。有时他就那么睡过去了，但努力尝试理解的用心让她非常受用。即使他真伤得重了些，和V相互架着才不至于摔倒，他依然会选择先到通灵屋跟她打个招呼，再从后门下到诊所去。

米丝蒂没有抱怨过那些被弄脏的地板。

事实上她什么都知道的。

谁能责备一个刀口舔血的男人想多看你两眼的心呢？

生活总得继续下去。

现在只有V会偶尔造访了，而且她来时也鲜少骑杰克那辆摩托。

在以前，那姑娘就总是把搭档扔给她就自己找维克多去了。

V是个在相当多方面都很粗鲁的人，却把一份沉默的体贴留在了这里。

米丝蒂帮她也处理过些外伤。虽然那些轻伤若是在外边，往上面喷一口酒都算是妥善处理过了。但有条件保养一下皮囊时，没道理不那么做，毕竟比起其它随捡随用的武器，V更相信身躯的强壮才是在这个世界立足的根本。

米丝蒂稍微有观察过她的肌肉，出于护理的需要以及少量纯然的好奇。

这个来自恶土的女人确实非常强壮，身上每一根肌条都是为求生而生的，是在恶劣环境与枪林弹雨中锤打出的一副钢筋铁骨。不是在健身房练出来的那种匀净漂亮的体格，也不至于是动物帮靠激素催出来的那种块头。她没装多少义体，仅有的几个部件或许是攒了很久的钱换的，也可能是运气爆棚捡来的，反正全是顶级货，似乎若非如此也没必要在身上动刀一般。

若世间无路可走了，她大概也会凭这副身板硬辟出一条路来。

“这他妈是什么？”V将所见的图像传给了米丝蒂，“我怀疑是Relic出的毛病让我看到怪东西了，这是存在于物质世界的东西吗？你能看到我所看到的吗？”

那是一副在陋巷的墙面上突兀浮着的壁画。

全副武装的非人骑士骑跨在飞驰的座驾上，几乎与那铁疙瘩融为一体，异形的盔帽下仅露出一张狰狞的嘴。

“啊，是战车。”米丝蒂轻快地说。她不会去思索为什么她也能看到这个，只要去理解就好了。“大阿卡纳中的一张。”

V困惑地看着她，破坏力惊人的机械双拳驯服地搁在桌上，比猫爪子还无害。

“可能是有上位的力量要向你传达什么吧。”

“我不认为在汤姆家吃一次汉堡是需要被警告的事。还是说只是它还没有应验？我开始觉得肚子不对劲了。”

米丝蒂笑笑摇头，从柜台下拿出了她自己的牌组，将对应的卡片抽了出来。

“如果你不介意的话，我可以给你讲讲。”

“也行。”V点点头，将手肘搭在柜台上，凑近了些。

“一张很有冲劲的牌，代表着一往无前的意志，所向无敌的信念……你最近做出什么决定了吗？”米丝蒂顿了顿，并不真等着V回答，“与难驭的强大力量化为一体，挑战、征伐一切——这向前推进的力量是它正位的寓意。不过也需警惕……”涂着黑色甲油的手指将纸牌拨动倒转，“在逆位的情况下，这座驾可能脱离控制，将你引入歧途，或成为让你泥足深陷的滞碍……”

V微皱着眉头，慢慢眨了眨眼睛。

这神情米丝蒂很熟悉，她说完便将纸牌塞回牌堆里，随意地切了切：“你不用一定得佯装对这些感兴趣的啊，V。”

“是吗？这样是不是不太好？”

“杰克也不怎么懂这些，每次都在走神。”米丝蒂带着怜爱地触摸着纸牌有些毛躁的边角，“不过如果都无法相互坦陈好恶，那也就不是真正的爱人和朋友了。”

V眉头松开了些，不过还是带着一些她独自前来时总会有的局促，抬手摩梭了一下后颈：“你真是，很好的一个人。宽容，我是说……嗯。不过相信我，我并不真排斥听这些，挺新奇的。我也喜欢来这里，希望不会对你造成困扰。”

米丝蒂抿着嘴一乐：“完全不。谢谢你来看我，带来些新的见闻。如果我真厌烦了那些血淋呼啦的故事，你会知道的。”

“真有那种时候还请你务必严厉。”V慎重地说。

“总之如果你看到更多这些塔罗图案，稍微留意一下牌面与发现它们的地点之间的联系，我可以为你解读一下。”

“我真不敢相信还会有更多。不过也挺好的，给点由头让我来坐坐。”

“啊，对了，”米丝蒂后知后觉，“要喝花草茶吗，V？”

这时只见V的神情肉眼可见地坏了起来，她抄起那杆靠在柜台下的霰弹枪，佯作有了委托，匆匆忙忙地就跑了。

V从前门进来了。

她没忘之前承诺的，在米丝蒂的柜台上留下了一盒手枪子弹、不知哪扒来的枪套和一套保养器具。

“你得经常保养它。”雇佣兵拿过那支金色手枪解释道，“不一定每次都要拆开清理，但你时不时上个弹，得给它一种它随时有机会击发的感觉，就像……嗯，怎么说呢？你不是说茶壶也需要经常用热茶浇过嘛。就是养一下。有助于它保持状态。”

“听上去你把枪也当活物了呢。”米丝蒂手捧一杯热茶认真看着。

“很多人都把配枪戏称成老婆，不然也就不会起这种名字了。是吧，这位狠婆娘。”V用油布擦了擦枪管，在上面吹出一个雾白的印子。

米丝蒂戏剧性地抽了口气，配合地叹息：“我真不敢相信有朝一日我要养杰克的小女朋友。”

“这就是皇后的肚量吧。”V下了批注，开始动手演示拆枪。

这次她还带来了一张“魔术师”的卡牌。

“……虽然正位的牌多是好的含义，这牌面画得还真不是一般的诡异。”米丝蒂看着图片中面目不明的人物和他背后数张猩红诡谲的面具。

“是嘛……跟我讲讲吧。”

V又来了，身上带着些已经被她自己的惊人愈合力修复得七七八八的伤口。

“事情进行得不太顺利吗？”米丝蒂将一些舒缓伤疤的油涂在了她的胳膊上，揉揉。这个有着砂色面孔的流浪者，闻起来也像风沙和烈日，她时时都像埋了火一般的滚烫皮肤上有些经久不散的硝烟和皮革的味道，又像过了桶的烈酒。即使不看她的命盘，只把手贴上去都能感受到这副皮囊下饱胀的不驯力量。

“不太顺利。”雇佣兵脑袋向后靠去，瘫倒在躺椅上，眼睛有些发直地看着天花板上坠着的红灯笼，“帕克……雇我们去偷芯片的那女人，她出事了。我从地面杀到地底十层——也没那么多——清道夫黑超梦片场一日游，好家伙，但凡我先看到那些……我哪怕抱着入口吐都能把那地下工坊全淹了……呃，抱歉。”

“没事的。”米丝蒂为那其中可以想见的的凶险微微张着嘴，“救到她了吗？”

“是啊。勉勉强强。但她暂时醒不过来了。安置在一个朋友家里。”

“那还真是万幸呢。”

V将一张新发现的牌展示了出来：一人持刀背身而立，骨骼外露，沿着脊背肩头延展开去，形成一幅白骨做的天平。

这次是“正义”。

“我就是在那个废工厂外发现它的。”V说，“联想到我们这次的行动，我好像稍微有一点理解牌和地点的关系了，如果它的含义真如名字所示的那样。不过我还是不明白这对以后的行动有什么指导意义？”

“我们会看到的。”米丝蒂莞尔，开始讲解起这张牌来。

V的生活就果真如同驾起了燃烧的战车。

她原和所有雇佣兵一样，只要钱给够，什么烂活都接，指着在某次大单子中一战成名，成为传奇。如今迫切的死亡真在后面追赶着她，她不得不为此汲汲谋划，满城奔徙。

米丝蒂依然每日在她的小店柜台后，在柔软的茶香中昏昏欲睡。除了街边那个疯疯癫癫的先知每日的高声宣讲，很少有别的东西光顾她的店铺——夜之城没几个人还有灵魂在。不过她也乐得清静。在制作那些护符和精油之余，有时把杰克的枪拿出来把玩一番，有些笨拙地将子弹填进弹夹，又全部倒出来。有时候她还是在门口的风铃轻声响起来时错觉杰克会大步走进来。偶尔在面对躺在椅子里冥想的客人时也会想着V下次该带着什么样的塔罗牌过来，最好身上别带太多新伤。

她还是很习惯在自己安稳的岁月里听别人生活中的骇浪惊涛。

就像植物期待有序降临的光照。感受围绕着她的世界依然星移斗转。

不论好坏，一切都在继续前行。


	5. Virago 悍妇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会涉及一个虚构的恋童癖，如果这可能trigger到您请跳过本章。

米丝蒂偶尔也会回海伍德去。

从不进野狼酒吧。只是每次都会绕到后巷，去那处永远上锁的车库前坐坐。

墙上层层叠叠，来来去去的都是些骷髅和红蔷薇，长久以来都这么凝视着这片街区。

这个城市的每个片区都有熟悉那的人才能识别的独特声音——并不仅仅是脏话的语种不同那么简单。再度被那些声音环抱，某种程度上让人很有归属感，即使这些街区的暴乱程度在犯罪率常年冠居北美的夜之城也是首屈一指的。这些并不真那么让人恐惧，这声响中没了故人才让人难免失落。只是有了第一次之后，再回去就变得不那么困难。

天刚透出蓝色来，街道间都还浮着些冷气。

米丝蒂捧着一纸杯热的合成玉米汁，仅着渔网袜的双腿还是觉得有些冷，她便微微跺脚。

她打小也差不多就是这副打扮：总是显得过大的裙装下露出一双细瘦的，男孩子般的直腿，头发蓬乱，一双警醒小动物般的绿眼睛。她从祖母那继承了些神秘学的兴趣，在相对宽容的家庭环境中长成一个古怪的小姑娘，威胁不了任何人，却也不怎么招人喜欢。

_“我认得你。那个，名字很奇怪的，奥尔捷……则……”_

_有男孩子坐在嘎吱作响的旋梯上看她，昏黄的路灯下隐隐可见那脸颊胳膊上带着些红痕，可能是皮带抽打出来的。_

_那是小杰克对她说的第一句话。_

_“米丝蒂。”她细声应答道。_

_那孩子嘟哝着，听上去倒没什么恶意：“你真奇怪。”_

_这话她是听惯了，也不生气：“我知道你是威尔斯家的。”_

_男孩身躯紧绷了一瞬，不怎么自在地挪动了下屁股。他看起来也是很小个，跟在威尔斯太太身后时看起来也像只小动物。但从那位脾气不怎么好的威尔斯先生的体格判断，他应该还有很大的生长空间。_

_“杰克。”他双手成拳垂在两腿之间，提高了些声音：“就只是杰克。”_

谁会想到有那么一日，米丝蒂会为那孩子流泪呢？

手中饮之无味的玉米汁有些凉了。

这时米丝蒂才意识到一道影子落在了她脚上。

一个高瘦男人站在几步之外，呈微弓姿势的身躯不易察觉地哆嗦着，有些混乱又带些惊颤的视线落到了她身上。他过白而仅看上去就十分粘腻的皮肤上有着一些混合毒物的廉价气味，和他病态的气质一同逸散出来，隔着一定距离都能嗅到。

米丝蒂有些僵住了。她虽然对大部分人都不怀恶感——可以说正因为有那种富于共情的特质她才能胜任一份十分需要耐心的工作。但凡事总有例外。

“米丝蒂。”瘦子露出一丝高兴的神情来，那个表情放在他鬼一样苍白的脸上显得狂热莫名。他的声音也又哑又软，明显是被药坏了嗓子，“……早上好。”

“瑟雷诺。”米丝蒂谨慎地叫了对方的姓氏。

噶斯帕·瑟雷诺向前踏出一步，将双手从工装裤口袋中抽了出来。像是极力显示自己无害一般，他将它们颤颤举到身前。一些青紫的注射痕迹散布在他手臂上，在白皮肤上显得尤为刺目。“你知道……我想说，关于威尔斯……那真是一桩，很坏的事。”他磕磕绊绊地说道，似乎很难从被毒品搅成一团浆糊的脑子中搜出几个可用的单词来拼凑句子，“我需要，安慰。”

米丝蒂退向垃圾桶，拉开了一些距离，将那杯冷掉之后味道尤其可怕的饮料扔了进去。

“我明白你的意思了。谢谢你。”

“……安慰你。”毒虫终于解开了打结的舌头，把话吐清楚了。这也让他面带喜色地又进了一步。“安慰小小的米丝蒂。”

米丝蒂只觉得喉间被什么东西哽住，一种呕吐的欲望却顶着那块东西，几乎就要脱控。

这个人据说和她还有那么点几乎可以忽略不计的血缘关系。住同一个社区里，也大不了她几岁。这副又高又柴的病模样也不是吸毒之后才有的，至少她有记忆以来他就一直如此。毕竟是个弱肉强食的世界，瓦伦蒂诺帮不可能要他，但也没有为难过他。现今就在一处弄底看守他妈妈留下的烟草铺子，艰难拼凑一点毒资。

总的来说瑟雷诺是个对社会危害度比较低的人，磕嗨了也只会自己找个安静的角落抽搐。在更年轻，神智更清醒一些的时候，他甚至喜欢跟社区的孩子们一起玩。

或许太过喜欢了一些。他有时会把较为寡言内向的孩子单独抱走。

这是个弱肉强食的世界，没人有功夫管他。

脚后跟磕到有些形变的垃圾桶上时，米丝蒂才意识到自己又退了一步。那玩意本来就被撑得很满，仅是这样随意地碰一下都有不少东西滚了出来。空易拉罐响亮地磕在地上，把那毒虫骇了一跳。他两只手更神经质地挥了起来：“到我这里来……有东西，很好的东西，小米丝蒂……来这里。”

那声金响同样惊醒了米丝蒂。

_十多年前这巷子里放的就还是这种垃圾桶，瑟雷诺将她抱起来，放到了顶盖上。_

_他用什么将她从球场边引开了呢？一支稀罕的羽毛，一个古董鼻烟盒子，还是一声猫叫？但当小米丝蒂看到天光消匿在楼宇之间时，就把那些玩意全忘了，变得不安起来。_

_“嘘，别害怕。”那个面有病容的青少年说道，湿凉汗腻的手掌贴到了她光裸的小腿上。注意到那里有一处不知何时磕上的淤青，他便埋身下去，鼻尖都几乎要触上，“我这里有好东西，米丝蒂。这就给你看看，你会乖乖的吧。放松，放松……”_

她还是手脚发软，被猎食者盯住而陷入应激的小动物差不多就是这样。

像是那张手掌落在小腿的触感还在一般，她只觉得一阵冰凉自那处起蛇行向上。

米丝蒂抵抗着那股寒意，一只手摸向后腰，这个动作几乎耗尽了她从那半杯玉米汁里获得的所有能量，但她还是做到了。在手指触摸到那块被她的体温熨上了些温度的金属时，一股仿佛不属于她的力量推动着她做出了接下来的动作。利落得不可思议。

她从有些过长的毛衣下，挂在腰上的枪套中抽出了那把金色的枪，举了起来。

枪口摇摇晃晃地指向了那个神智摇摇欲坠的人。

“你不要再过来了。”

_瑟雷诺明显是一愣。_

_那个出现在巷口的黑发女人皱着眉头看向这里。巷外酷夏的阳光落到她身上，将她的轮廓镀得灿金。她眉梢嘴角都带着些淤青，但这丝毫没有使她显得柔弱可欺，反而有一种禀直不折的凌厉显现出来。只看了一眼，她似乎就明白了情况，大步走上来，一个脆亮的耳光就甩到了少年脸上。干瘦少年被打得偏转过去，整个人便顺势佝偻起来，看上去甚至十分可怜。女人也不费心讲道理，只是上前又是一巴掌扇到他肩背上，口中厉声叫他滚。_

_她经过米丝蒂时既没有出言安慰，也没帮她一把从垃圾桶盖上下来，就只是扫了她一眼。_

_米丝蒂将那个嫌恶的表情记得格外鲜明，并且一直错觉那情绪是给她的。_

面对枪口，瑟雷诺迟钝地感到了困惑，他第一时间也没瞧明白那是什么东西。它出现在这里完全出乎预想——虽然他其实也没有什么预想，他脑子早被诸类混合毒物搅坏，现在只被激起了想要亲近这个肖想已久的小姑娘的本能。他也就决定遵从这个。

“离开这里。”米丝蒂将手指卡进了扳机。

“噢……小米丝蒂……”毒虫的双眼甚至因为一个毒瘾发作的呵欠蒙上了以一丝通红的泪意，双手覆在脸上，他抽噎着喘了一会儿，似乎又不管不顾地又想走上来，“……哪也不去， _姑娘（Chica）_ ，没有人会受到伤害，让我们来解决这个吧，过来……”

“别那么叫我。” 米丝蒂稍稍提高了声量。她将左手托在了握把下，将手枪端得更稳定。她声音中的虚软在逐渐褪去，竟有一种不经训练的话几乎需要注射药物才能达成的镇定。虽然听上去很奇怪，她现在感觉莫名地好，仿佛真的能开枪，伤害一个人，在警笛的鸣响中狂奔，开车冲下恶土地壑之间的万丈深渊，混合十种兴奋剂将血液替成冲天的彩虹——用一颗子弹驱逐旧日噩梦。

如果这个人真敢过来的话。

如果这个人还敢过来……

彩虹落了下去。

在枪响之前，野狼酒吧的后门开了。那个满目迷蒙的男人仿佛被惊醒了一般，双目大睁，一个趔趄几乎就向后倒去。

野狼酒吧的女主人双手抱着一只置物箱，单脚将门拨开，挤了出来。她还是因为近期丧子显得憔悴非常，但当她视线落到二人身上时，一丝冷火从那眼中升窜了起来。

“瑟雷诺。”她开口时语气很是冷硬：“我警告过你不要再到这个街区来了。”

烟贩子瑟雷诺抱住自己裹在脏衬衫里骨相毕露的双肘，佝着背向后退去，眼中满是对一个从小就把他揪着耳朵打，还跟他妈妈也揪着头发打过架的悍妇的恐惧。而且这里还他妈有一把枪。两个悍妇同时瞪着他，他得再多吸一吨东西才够疯到在这种情况下还敢上去。况且他真不太行了，本就是要赶在天桥下的药贩子回去睡觉之前去搞点东西来吸，现在那焦渴又回到了舌尖，再不走他就要当场晕过去了。

在晨光初现的巷道间，病老鼠一般的男人手脚并用地就跑回了阴影里。

威尔斯太太抱着她的箱子走到了车库前。

她原本也没给米丝蒂多少注意，就好像她没有帮那姑娘解围似的。又一次。

但米丝蒂仍举着那支金色的手枪，有些无措地看着她，她也就暂时驻足了。一声疲惫的叹息从双唇中泄了出来。“帮我拿一下。”她将置物箱举高了些，又补充道，“请。”

米丝蒂不怎么熟练地将手枪插回枪套里，接手了那只箱子。威尔斯太太蹲身下去开了车库门，在卷帘门缓缓升起时就又将箱子接了回去。阳光逐渐注进了有些空荡的车库——杰克的纳扎雷已经被V骑走了。

威尔斯太太将置物箱推到了架子上，和一些四百兔酒神和快乐骷髅头的瓶子摆在一处。她这才回过头正眼看向米丝蒂，本就布满愁容的脸上眉宇似乎锁得更深了——她没装什么义体，人看上去已是老态初现，不复年轻时的凌厉照人。

“进来吧， _我的孩子（mi hija）_ 。”

米丝蒂做了一些心理建设，猜想杰克的母亲是要跟她谈谈那把本该在V那儿的枪的问题。但威尔斯太太只是取了半瓶黑五香朗姆递了过来，同时不带多少攻击性地细细打量她。明白其中压惊的意味，即使米丝蒂并不怎么喝酒，她还是接过去抿了一口，并小小地呛了一下。这让那位夫人皱着眉头露出丝笑意来。

“V说这玩意半瓶用来漱口都不够。”威尔斯太太向后靠到了工具抬上，挽起了双手。她又踢了踢脚边的一只箱子说道：“这些四百兔酒神，杰克每次干活前都喝，5shot起步，说是讨个彩头。虽然也没什么道理在里面，这里长期都整箱备着。”

“人总有自己仪式性的小习惯。”米丝蒂带着些小心地说。

威尔斯太太点点头，仍没有撤去目光中的审视，她可能本来想吞下那些评价的，但还是自语般念了出来：“……你这孩子平时都吃些什么，怎么这么瘦。”不过她转而又笑笑，“……合成食品，算了，吃什么也没太大分别。”

米丝蒂只觉得脸颊升起一丝异样的热度。知道这是被关心了。

威尔斯太太移开了目光，漫无目的地扫视了一圈贴在四壁的火辣美女海报。

“你真是个奇怪的孩子。”相似的话从这位杰克的母亲口中说了出来，她说着自己的观察结论，并缓缓叹了口气，“但的确，人总有自己的习惯，和偏好——米丝蒂，是吗？那孩子爱你。这事也由不得我。如果V也认为你该拿着那把枪，我看不出有什么理由阻止。”

她看上去还有些犹豫，于是在那犹豫膨胀起来之前，将小姑娘有些凉的手捉了过来，将一件小小的硬物放了进去。妇人温暖干燥的手掌从她掌心熨过，这个动作也就显得出奇温情。

那是一把钥匙。

米丝蒂嘴角颤了颤，将它握进手里。

威尔斯太太向身后一间带锁的小房间扬了扬下巴。

“既然那孩子爱你，有些东西我认为你应该看看。”


End file.
